It's the nose that started it all
by shad0wcat08
Summary: Nejiten pairing...It's about how Tenten took revenge on the GREAT HYUUGA NEJI..and how he falls in her trap...ehehe..more info? just read it! R


eLLow! I'm shad0wcat08! This is my 4th story here in fanfiction...Hope you enjoy reading my fic!

---It's the nose that started it all---

- (minus sign) means actions

* * *

It's a beautiful Sunday morning in the Village of Konoha. All ninja were having their rest after the Chuunin Exams. But for Tenten, this day is the worst day of her life. Tenten didn't like to spar this day because her exhaustion hasn't sub-sided. But, being a HYUUGA NEJI, there's no objection about his liking. So, as expected, Tenten forced herself to accompany Neji in his so-called TRAINING…no, it's not training for Tenten…It's HELL! 

Neji and Tenten started their training session about six hours ago. Both of them was sweating and panting due to their non-stop training. Their weapons were scattered all around the training ground. Their chakras is a little bit drain out and their clothes is kinda worn-out too. Tenten laid herself on the ground, not caring about how dirty the ground is.

Neji: What are you doing?

Tenten: Don't you see, I'm having my rest…We're training for about six hours!

Neji: Get up. -said with his usual cold tone-

Tenten: Neji! Are you numb? It's so unfair! We're always practicing without any rest! I'm not a machine that cannot feel any tiredness!

Neji: You're so weak Tenten! You will not be the best weapon mistress with that attitude of yours.

Tenten: I can! I can achieve my goal to become the best weapon mistress of Konoha! It's not the training that make us strong Neji!

Neji: Ha! Are you kidding me? Then what is it?

Tenten: -getting up-It's the people that loves us and believe that we can fulfill our dreams. Remember Naruto? He won in your fight not because of the chakra of the demon fox. He won because there are people that believe in him.

Neji: You're so dramatic Tenten… C'mon let's continue our practice…-starts to walk-

Tenten: Oohh! That jerk! He said that I'm dramatic! How dare he! He's so boastful! I'm just explaining the things that he didn't know OR didn't dare to know! Hyuuga Neji, I will take my revenge someday! -she muttered in herself-

Neji: turned around facing Tenten … Are you saying something?

Tenten: Me? Saying something? It must be the wind..

Neji: -rolled his eyes-

The two began to train again. While training, Tenten thinks about her counter-attack… or revenge for Neji. Then, a light bulb appears, meaning that she has an idea…a naughty idea…

Tenten: -grinning- Neji, ready prepare yourself for my revenge! Hahaha!

The next day…

Team Gai were having their team session. Lee and Gai noticed that Neji and Tenten weren't talking to each other. Once in a while, the will see Tenten glaring at Neji. Neji at the same time, saying "hmph!" whenever he saw her glaring at him. Gai and Lee look at each other. Confused.

Lee: Gai-sensei, I think Neji and Tenten were angry at each other.

Gai: You're right Lee. I've never saw them like this. -started to cry-

Lee: Gai-sensei, I felt sad for both of them! Our friendship will never be the same again! -started to cry too-

Lee and Gai hug themselves and cry…and cry….and cry….and cry… Then they stopped and look at Neji and Tenten, and then looked at each other and…they cried once again…But now, harder than ever!

Neji: Lee! Sensei! Stop crying! You're making fun of yourself in front of the crowd!

Lee: -sob- what crowd? -sob-

Tenten: Damn it Lee! Use your eyes! Look around!

Lee and Gai look around and saw that the other villagers were now staring at them. Both of them blushed and ran away…

Neji: How stupid they are…

Tenten: stupid like you! Hmph! -walk away-

Neji: what do you say? Come back here you girl! –angry-

Tenten: You wish! -stick out her tongue-

Tenten walked away and went to Ichiraku. She went inside and saw Hinata with Naruto cuddling each other.

Tenten: -wide eyes- What the hell!

Naruto: Oh, hello Tenten!

Hinata: h-hi! -smiling-

Tenten: what are you guys doing?

Naruto: eating! -replied-

Tenten: baka! I know! I mean, why do you cuddling each other in public!

Naruto: It's okay Tenten. Hinata is now my girlfriend. - He and Hinata smiled-

Tenten: what! Are you joking! This isn't funny!

Hinata: Naruto is right, Tenten…

Tenten: Did Neji know about this?

Hinata: Not yet. I'm afraid that if we tell him about our relationship, he will DEFINITELY kill Naruto.

Tenten: -thinks about something- I see… have an idea…

Naruto: What is it Tenten?

Tenten: I will help you in your problem but in one condition..

Hinata: what Tenten?

Tenten: tell me Hinata…what is Neji's weak spot? -grinning-

Hinata: we-weak s-spot? -blushed-

Tenten: Yup!

Hinata: I-I can't…He will probably get mad at me.-playing her fingers-

Tenten: Don't worry Hinata…I will assure you that Neji will not discover about our deal.

Naruto: You sure Tenten?

Tenten: Definitely sure!

Hinata: uh…Okay…Neji-sama's weak spot is…..

Tenten: is…

Naruto: is…

Hinata: is…his nose!

Tenten and Naruto fell on their chair because of what Hinata said a while ago.

Tenten: Nose!

Naruto: hahahah! His weak spot is his nose!ahahah!

Hinata: don't say that out loud Naruto!

Naruto: Sorry…ahahaha!

Tenten: I don't believe it! Ahahaha!

Hinata blushed and the two, stop laughing…

Tenten: Hinata! Thanks for your help. I will promise that I will help you two about your problem.

Hinata & Naruto: Thanks Tenten-chan!

Tenten: Welcome! Bye guys!

Hinata & Naruto: Bye!

Tenten waved goodbye at the couple then, exited from Ichiraku. While walking, she can't help but smile at the thought of Neji's weak spot. She cannot believe that Hyuuga Neji, THE GREAT HYUUGA NEJI has a weak spot which is his NOSE! Can you believe that?

Tenten: Neji, I cannot believe of what I heard from Hinata…Guess this is my payback time! HAHAHAHA!

Tenten saw Lee buying some food from a food stand. She was thinking something about her so-called-revenge and Lee can help her about it.

Tenten: Lee! –she yelled-

Lee: -turned around and saw Tenten- HI! Tenten! Is there any problem?

Tenten: uh…Lee, I know that you want to beat Neji right?

Lee: YESSSSSSSS I DOOOOOOOOO!

-raised both of his arm in the air for the second time, the people looked at him-

Tenten: uh…Lee…uh…you're a bit carried away… -sweat dropped-

Lee: Oops! Sorry! You're saying..?

Tenten: ok…if you like to beat your RIVAL which is NEJI…I will help you at that…

Lee: You do Tenten-chan? What will you want me to do? Anything you like…As long as I can beat the genius Neji! -looking at her with his now star-shaped eyes-

Tenten: Ok, Ok...I'm planning to take my revenge on him…of what he does to me. I think that you're capable enough to do me a favor. You will just take us some picture while I'm doing the "REVENGE THING". I will give you my signal and then take us picture. That's all! As simple as one, two three…

Lee: Uh…Tenten…why do I need to take a picture of the two of you? I can beat him up with my SUPER TAIJUTSU!

Tenten: Don't ask. Just do that Lee! If...you…to…want...beat him! OK!

Lee: uh…ok…

Tenten: fine. Go to our training ground at 7:00pm then bring your camera…And remember to hide yourself and your chakra…If you don't want Neji to spot you! Got it?

Lee: Are you sure about this Tenten? What if--- -was cut off-

Tenten: I'm very sure! Ok, gotta go! Bye!

In Tenten's house…

Tenten began searching for a perfect dress that she will wear. After an hour of searching, she found a pink tank top, a blazer (with zipper) and a cute skirt. Tenten blushed coz it's the first time that she will wear a girl's dress. She frequently wears her training uniform and not a girl's dress. She also untied her ribbon and let her smooth long hair be free from the buns. She changed her clothes and wears some earings. She didn't know why she changed her outfit. There's no occasion at all, but she feels the need to be different today. She didn't know why…

(I think blazer is like a jacket)

Tenten: Oh my god! What happened to me! All of a sudden, I change my clothes and put some light make up! What the-

Tenten's Mom: Tenten, It's already 5:00… You told me that you will go to your training place at this time so, go now or you'll be late!

Tenten: Oh great! Ok mom!

Tenten decided not to change her attire because she will be late for her REVENGE…ehehe

Meanwhile…

Neji was silently meditating. Unfortunately, he's not that concentrate coz he always thinks about Tenten. About what she said earlier..

Flashback------

_I can! I can achieve my goal to become the best weapon mistress of Konoha! It's not the training that makes us strong Neji!_

_It's the people that loves us and believe that we can fulfill our dreams. Remember Naruto? He won in your fight not because of the chakra of the demon fox. He won because there are people that believe in him._

End of Flashback-----

Neji: closed eyes I think Tenten's right. I'm not strong. I pretended to be strong because I'm a Hyuuga member. I have no friends that cared for me. I only have my team-mates. What—I'm not dramatic like Tenten! Damn my thoughts!

Neji returned to meditate but was distracted by someone. Someone that is walking toward his spot. He didn't have to activate his byakugan to know who it is, but his instinct told him who it was.

Neji: eyes closed what do you want…Tenten?

Tenten: why oh why…The Hyuuga is kinda upset today… -smiling-

Neji: I don't need your presence here.

Tenten: You're so bad Neji… -said in a child-like manner-

Tenten stood in front of the white-eyes-guy and tapped his shoulder.

Tenten: Hey! Are you going to sleep here? Bugs might bite you! Hehe!

Neji: Use your common sense, Tenten. I'm not like you that can lay yourself wherever you want.

Tenten: -forcing herself not to slap Neji- I know, that a Hyuuga like you can't sleep in a simple bed but a king size bed will do! Hahaha!

Neji: Are you teasing me? -he opened his eyes to glare at Tenten but caught by surprise-

Neji stared at Tenten from head to toe. He cannot believe that Tenten can be a lady sometimes. He's so amazed of what beauty Tenten possessed that time. Now, He and Tenten are silently staring at each other. Tenten was the one who broke the ice….

Tenten: Neji? Are you ok? It seems that there were things that bothering you a lot?

Neji: Mind your own business Tenten..

Tenten: -sat next to Neji- Neji, why are you meditating here in the forest all alone? Why don't you ask me or Lee to accompany you like the other day?

Neji: ……

Tenten: Neji!

Neji: …

Tenten receive no answer from the Hyuuga prodigy. Tenten's PLAN A failed, so she decided to do the PLAN B…

Author: I will just enumerate all the PLAN that Tenten prepared:

PLAN A- teasing Neji

PLAN B- seducing him by his girly looks

PLAN C- testing his weak spot

And last but not the least…

THE VICTORY PLAN- blackmailing him by taking some pictures of them.

----

Tenten: Neji, Don't you think that is kinda hot in here…

-playing with her shirt and then moved her hair in the right side of her shoulders-

Neji: -looked at Tenten- Nope. - then she started to unzip her blazer-

Neji gulped…then sweat is starting to form in his face. He thinks that Tenten planned this to test his self-control! Neji snapped back to reality when he noticed that Tenten was very closed to him…as in CLOSE! Neji started to feel uncomfortable about his situation..

Tenten: You know what? Every time that I gaze up in the sky, looking at the beautiful shining stars, I always remember Gai-sensei, Lee and especially you… -said while looking at the sky-

Neji: Why? Is it because that we're one of the popular team in Konoha? looked at Tenten

Tenten: No, Neji…It's because you three are more likely a stars…The kind of stars that outshine among the rest. You're shine never faded…

Neji: Tenten, why are saying that to me?

Tenten: hahaha!

Neji: and why are you laughing?

Tenten: I can't think of something else to say to you….

Neji: why do you say so?

Tenten: Coz I'm the one that always starts our conversation.

Neji: I'm not good in starting a conversation….

Tenten: I think you're not. You're shy coz you think that we will not listen to you, of what you're saying…

Neji: It's not true!

Tenten: It's too!

Neji: It's not!

Tenten: heck! It's true!

Their face is now centimeters away because of their playful argument. The two turned red and staring at each others eyes. As if they are mesmerize in each others eyes. White met Brown. And it also like chocolate and milk. They felt like they are the last person in this world. That time stops just for both of them for this one special moment of the two.

Tenten: Is this love? I know that I really like Neji but in the way of friendship but now…I think, I saw him more than a team-mate…more than a friend…and I've never thought that he will share me some of his thoughts. But Neji's cuteness when it comes to teasing a person can never be change! ehehe

Neji: Shit! What happened to the GREAT HYUUGA NEJI! Where's the cold hearted, genius and cool Neji! Did Tenten melt the ice inside of me? If it is true, then why is Tenten? Is she really that special? Is she special to me?

Then their moment was cut off by Tenten's shriek.

Tenten: YAIKS! -she abruptly jumped on Neji's lap-

Neji: turned red w-what is i-it Ten-ten! -he sounded like Hinata-

Tenten: The-There is a-a cockro-roach…! -tears starts to form in her eyes-

she pointed the cockroach…then she shouted again and hug Neji tighter. Not bothering the closeness of them both.

Neji: I- it's o-okay Tenten… -he rub Tenten's back while blushing-

Tenten: Thanks.. -calmed down and turned red-

Tenten, FINALLY noticed their current position. She, in his lap and he hugging her. Then, she remember that Lee is also there in the forest helping her in her plan. She scan her surroundings then saw Lee, hiding in the bushes near the Sakura Tree. Then, she gave him the signal. The signal which Lee will gonna take them a picture. Lee take the picture of Tenten and Neji while in that cute state.

Lee: -shot- Wow, My rival is kinda different today… It's about time that he learned the importance of the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! -shot-

While Lee is currently taking them a picture. Tenten soon back away from Neji's hold.

Tenten: NEJI!  
Neji: what? confused

Tenten: wh-why are you hugging me? Your taking advantage of the situation! You're such a pervert!

Neji: Hey! Why are you accusing me! You're the one who hugged me! Then you almost cry so, I comfort you.

Tenten: well, well, well, seems like the Hyuuga Neji found out the meaning of COMFORTING! Ehehe!

Neji: I'm not an idiot, you know…

Tenten: I know that you baka! I'm just joking you that's all. You should smile more often, you know! I saw you smiled since…uhm…uh…! When we were 7 yrs. Old, when Gai-sensei cried because Kakashi-sensei told him that his attire is very disgusting.. laugh I…hahaha!...love…haha! that ..scene! ahahaha!

Neji: and so?

Tenten: -stopped laughing- and so? I suggest you to smile! SMILE! -she put a finger in Neji's mouth then she opened it wide..for him to smile-

Neji: wha the heh it that… -said while Tenten's fingers was in his mouth…so it cause him to sounded like a drunk person-

Tenten: SMILE! Ehehe--- -was cut off by Neji, tickling her-

Neji: it's my turn! -starts tickling her in her tummy and waist-

Tenten: Ne...ahahah!...ji...how do you…ahahah!

Neji: I know what THEY DID last summer…

Tenten: what is..ahahah! that..ahaha!

Neji: by tickling you in your tummy!

Tenten: Stop…neji…ahahah!... -begging neji to stop tickling her-

Neji: If you'll say sorry for making fun of me!

Tenten: oh…ahahah!...ok!

Neji stop tickling Tenten. Tenten wiped her tears then stand in front of Neji…and…you know what happened next…

Tenten: JERK!

Neji: -smirk- Hey! You're red! It looks that you're gonna explode like a bomb anytime! Ehehe laugh

Tenten stood there looking at the Hyuuga guy, very angry! Then, with just one click, she have an idea. She's going to do the PLAN C!

All of a sudden, Tenten grab his nose then hold it between her tumb and forefinger. Neji froze. It was his WEAKNESS after all. His faical expression is very PRICELESS, UNEXPECTED and VERY FUNNY. The HYUUGA NEJI is kinda look pale. As pale as his eyes!

Tenten again, give the signal to Lee. Then Lee take the picture of Neji while Tenten's holding his nose. After Lee, took some picture, he laughed at what Tenten's doing to Neji.

Lee: I…ahahah! understand why she…ahaha! was very confident in her plans…ahahah!

-clutching his stomach coz it really hurts. Really hurts because of laughing-

Lee: stop laughing and look at the scene again Wow, I really enjoy watching that two!

Meanwhile…

Tenten was smiling at Neji while Neji didn't dare to move.

Neji: what the hell! Why did she know my weakness! From whom did she asked? Uchiha? Nah…he's in a mission of LOVE to Sakura, very busy… Gai-sensei? He doesn't know about it…he only knows about the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH…then who? WHO!...?...wait a minute…HINATA! Hinata said it to her! I can't understand….she's afraid of me, being angry to her…

Neji snapped out to his not-so-beautiful-day-dream by Tenten holding his nose harder.

Neji: Ouch! Get that hand of yours off my nose! You boyish-ninja!

Tenten: oh! Neji you're so bad to me! Don't you know? That I really, really like you?

Neji: huh? What do you say?

Tenten: I said, I really like you! I like your hair, your eyes, your cute cheeks and especially…….your lips… -then she touch his lips-

Tenten said those words with feelings. Neji turned red. The goddess of his life said that she has feelings to him! Why not? He's a skilled ninja, cute, from a very known family and also a handsome guy. It's very rare in Konoha to have a handsome and skilled ninja. So, it means that Neji belongs to the most skilled ninja and also handsome with Uchiha Sasuke. The bachelor-like guys in Konoha!

Tenten: Neji, your so insensitive. I like you since the day we met… You didn't notice, are you?

Neji: I dought nat you nyke nat Ugi..ah Sasnge… ( means I thought you like that Uchiha Sasuke)

Tenten: eheheh! Remember, what I told you when we were young? Told you not to judge a person…

Neji: I know…I know…You don't av do nepeat it to be…. (means I know…I know…you don't have to repeat it to me…)

Tenten: You're so cute…It seems like you're a child when I hold your nose…

Neji: Denden..I megging you, pease dake your hands off my nose (means Tenten, I begging you, please take your hands off my nose)

Tenten: Ok…but there's one condition…..

Neji: Whad id it? (means what is it?)

Tenten: This…

Tenten took her hands off his nose…..then……you know what's next

Tenten kissed Neji on the lips. Neji, being a HYUUGA NEJI, that haven't experience such thing as this…became dumbfounded. Eyes wide with shock.

Neji's thoughts…

Neji: OH MY GOD? AM I DEAD?

Neji's angel side: YOU'RE NOT DEAD NEJI…

Neji's devil side: YUP! YOU'RE IN HEAVEN…

Neji: AM I?

Neji's angel side: NO..YOU'RE IN REALITY

Neji: CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S THIS FEELING?

Neji's angel side: IT'S LOVE, NEJI…

Neji's devil side: TENTEN'S REALLY PRETTY HUH? GO AND GET HER, MARRY HER THEN HAVE A DOZEN KIDS!

Neji's angel side: DON'T TEACH NEJI THAT THING! HE'S A GENTLEMAN..

Neji's devil side: THERE'S NO GENTLEMAN WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE

Neji's angel side: NEJI, DON'T OBEY HIS ORDERS, JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART..

Neji: OK…

Neji's devil side: JUST KISS HER BACK

Neji's angel side: YEAH! JUST KISS HER AND THEN HUG HER…

Neji's devil side: HEY! I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE GOOD ONE?

Neji's angel side: OOPPS!

Neji: thanks for the advice!

Neji's angel side & devil side: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Back to reality...

Neji began to kissed her back then place a arm around her waist. They kissed for about 1min. Then they broke the kiss..

Tenten: Wow, I didn't know that you're a good kisser?

Neji: I'm skilled you know…

Tenten: -hugs Neji again- Ehehe! I love you…

Neji: I love you too, Tenten…

Meanwhile…

Lee: Oh, how sweet they are… They're enjoying their SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!

Then, all of a sudden, he got a signal from Tenten..

Lee: I guess, it's time to go back to work…

Lee took some shots again..

The next day, while Hyuuga Neji is eating his breakfast then, Neji called Hinata.

Neji: Hinata, can you give me the latest newspaper… -while drinking his tea-

Hinata: Uhm…Neji-sama…I think you might not like the headlines news today…

Neji: It's okay Hinata…

Hinata: O…Ok…

Hinata gave the newspaper to Neji. Neji took it and…

Neji: -accidentally spit out some tea from his mouth- What the hell?

Neji turned red because of what he saw from the newspaper…

HEADLINES: KONOHA TODAY, HYUUGA NEJI'S SENSITIVE SPOT, HIS NOSE!

Then, there was some picture of him and Tenten kissing while kissing. The newspaper also has a picture of him while Tenten's holding his nose. When he was PALE! Oh my god! This was the most embarrassing moment to him…

Neji: TENTEN! -he shouted out loud-

Meanwhile…

Tenten was reading the same newspaper that Neji read a while ago.

Tenten: Ehehe! Guess the VICTORY PLAN works... I told you Neji, I will have my revenge…

The End..

* * *

Whew! I've finally finished this fic! I've been working it for about a week! This is my first One-shot fic that I wrote since I joined here. I want to insert some song-lyrics here in this fic, but unfortunately, fanfiction set some policy to remove a lyrics. 

I hope you guys send me some comments about this fic…I will appreciate if you do have some reviews.

That's all! Thanks!


End file.
